Beauty and the Oaf
by Mr-Mikul
Summary: Garet was such an oblivious oaf when it came to the more subtle things. Final part of the 'Felix, get up already' series. Steamshipping this time.


Beauty and the Oaf.

By Mr-Mikul

Well here's my next story, which is a humour based Garet/Mia continuation of 'Felix, get up already' and 'Like Brother, Like Sister'. Someone asked for it, but I didn't really get the inspiration for this story until later, when Miyukitty had said that Ivan's mind reading was a bit creepy. So I thought that it would make a funny start to the story. Enjoy the story people.

Disclaimer: I don't own golden sun, but I do have a holiday house in Garoh now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a late night upon the Lemurian Ship that was heading to Prox. Isaac had recently suffered a concussion and was recovering in his cabin room, with Jenna at his side. One particular Jupiter Adept however just could NOT sleep.

_'What the heck has been keeping me up these days; I've been so bored that I just can't get to sleep.'_ Ivan thought. _'I suppose I could try walking around the ship and try making myself tired.'_ With that, he got out of bed and started to pace around the lower levels of the ship.

He didn't get very far when he heard some muttering and sleep talking.

"Oh Garet, why don't you come back with me…" Ivan's brain started to tick over about what he heard.

_'That's Mia! And she's dreaming of Garet. I wonder why that is, I suppose it can't hurt to have a quick look at what she's dreaming about, and I've done this before. Isaac was ok with it, barely.'_ Ivan remembered that Isaac had said just don't do it again; and now he WAS doing it again. Boredom and curiosity overcoming his worry about what might happen if he gets caught out again; he softly made his way in and started reading Mia's sleeping mind…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ivan saw that he was in Vale, along with Mia and Garet, who were walking off to his house, talking along the way._

'_Hmm, they're talking like they always have. That doesn't seem so strange.' But the next few things that he heard were not what he expected._

"_Garet, I'll be heading back to Imil in a few days, but I'd really like it if you could come and stay with me in Imil for a while." Mia asked._

"_Sure thing, I'd love to come and see Imil again Mia." With that he brought her closer and kissed her fully on the mouth, while Mia melted in his arms._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ivan snapped out of his daze with a start and a gasp. _'She likes him, and wants to be his girlfriend.'_ Ivan thought with a shake of his head. _'First Isaac gets set up with Jenna; and now we have to set up Mia? Here we go again; I'd better tell him that Mia has a thing for Garet.'_ And with that he quickly and softly made his way back to his cabin, not wanting to hear what Mia was going to say next about Garet.

The next morning, Ivan went off to find Isaac. He found him and Jenna enjoying breakfast in the ships lunchroom. Isaac noticed Ivan walking towards them and started talking;

"Morning Ivan, how did you end up sleeping last night?" Ivan replied;

"Not very well, I've been having a bit of trouble sleeping lately, and I found out that Mia has a thing for Garet last night." Jenna laughed at this and spoke with a grin on her face.

"Mia likes Garet? Garet the oblivious oaf? This is too good to be true! I suppose that we're going to have to get the two of them together like Isaac and I were right?" Isaac nodded, barely able to keep himself from laughing at the situation. Jenna was overjoyed as she kept speaking. "Thank you Isaac! I'm going to go get Piers then and let him know about what's happening. He owes _US _for what he did to you Isaac." Jenna got up and headed off to find the 'volunteer'. Isaac spoke to Ivan again.

"There she goes, once she's got an idea she's not going to let it go. I'm surprised that she hasn't bowled Piers over like she did to Garet. But I think that Piers will somehow be ok. If he's lucky that is."

"I think so to, they've travelled over half of Weyard and they're close enough that she'll let him off. But not before she's scared him to the point that he almost faints." Ivan added with a chuckle. Jenna soon came back in the room with Piers in tow, looking pale and rather unhappy with the situation he was being dragged into again.

"Right then, how are we going to bring the lucky couple together then guys?" Jenna asked. "While Mia has the hots for Garet, she's a shy person. I think that she'd try giving Garet a few signs about how she feels. But this is the 'Dull Flame' we're talking about here and he's not likely to see the signs that she's giving him. He's oblivious to those sorts of subtle things." The whole group nodded in agreement.

"I think that someone is going to have to tell Garet about how Mia feels about him if Garet doesn't see what's in front of him." Ivan said. Jenna responded to that comment quickly;

"Piers will go and tell him then, its better that he doesn't do anything other than talk; who knows what will happen to Garet if Piers uses his Psynergy to create an 'accident'." She gave a glare to Piers saying; 'Don't you dare mess this one up, or you'll be in trouble…'

"Fine, I'll go have a talk with Garet if he doesn't realise the truth about Mia soon." Piers mentioned with a sigh and kept talking. "Ivan, you should go talk to Mia and let her know that we're here to help ok." Ivan nodded, and then the four adepts went their separate ways.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ivan was the first to find his 'target'. Mia was up the front of the ship, looking towards their destination. Mia didn't notice Ivan's arrival, so he went 'a-hem' and said hello.

"Morning Mia, how's the view out here?" Ivan inquired. Mia turned around and spoke with a small smile on her face;

"It's a wonderful view. I'd never have thought that I'd be helping save Weyard from destruction by lighting the beacons since we joined this quest to stop that from happening. We've all been through so much lately." Ivan nodded and kept speaking;

"Of course. You and Garet were really lucky to have survived the incident at Jupiter Lighthouse. Garet just jumped out to save you, and yet you had to help him out instead. The two of you have become quite friendly." Mia blushed slightly and laughed at the fact that she had to save Garet.

"Ye-yes. He's certainly a good man. While he is a bit blunt about what he does, his heart certainly is in the right place." Mia said.

"So when this is all over and Weyard is safe, where do you see yourself and Garet?" Ivan inquired. Mia took a moment before speaking again.

"Well, it would be nice if we could do some more travelling around Weyard with him, I'd like to see Aqua Rock once this journey is over. Why do you ask?" Mia said.

"It's because you like Garet, and you should let him know how you feel. He's a bit oblivious, but he does take good care of you Mia." Ivan said.

"Ye-Yes, I do like Garet. He's a strong, handsome man." Mia said as her blush deepened, but then her face turned to a look of confusion. "But Ivan, how do you know? I haven't told anyone that I like Garet."

Ivan stood blankly for a moment, and then gulped. _'I've just gone and put my foot in it...' _Ivan thought. _'I suppose I should let her know.' _With sweat starting to seep down his brow, Ivan said;

"I found out when I read your mind last night while you were sleeping. I was bored, you see and I heard you talk about Garet in your sleep and…" Ivan stopped here. The usual calm and kind look on Mia's face was replaced with one of growing rage. Ivan could see veins pulsing quickly on Mia's forehead.

"But…" Ivan tried to speak but Mia was not in the mood to hear what he said. She promptly cast 'Pound' on the poor over-inquisitive adept, and Ivan was stuck in the deck's wooden panels, as if they had given way to him from being too old.

"Mia! I can't get up…" Ivan complained, but again, Mia was having none of it.

"How dare _YOU_!" Mia yelled. "How dare you invade my mind and have no respect for _MY PRIVACY_!! You don't have any right to use _MY THOUGHTS_ and _MY DESIRES AS A MEANS OF ENTERTAINING YOURSELF_!" Mia got closer to Ivan and gave him an icy stare. "So who else knows about this Ivan?"

"Isaac, Jenna and Piers know, I thought that you might need help with…" Ivan said before Mia cast Tundra on the boy, who was now half stuck AND half frozen in the deck of the ship. Garet had heard the commotion, and quickly came to see what was happening. Upon seeing an unhappy Ivan and a seething Mia, Garet's jaw dropped.

"Mia, what the heck is going on here?" Garet asked. With a slight growl, Mia said;

"Ivan had the nerve to read my mind while I was sleeping last night as a means of passing the time. Then he went off and told Isaac that I wanted to travel with you around Weyard and that I like you and...!" Mia froze where she was.

She had just done it. She had just told Garet that she likes him without meaning too, and before she was ready. A blush on her face was spreading like fire, and she just couldn't speak because she was too nervous. Garet, being the oblivious oaf that he is, didn't see why she had stopped speaking.

"And what Mia??" Garet asked. Still unable to speak a single word, Mia promptly ran off, trying to cover the blush on her face. She left a confused Garet wondering what had happened. _'Geez, what the heck stopped her from speaking? That was strange…_' He thought. Piers had seen a half crying Mia run away from Garet after what she said. Knowing that Garet did need help after all, Piers walked up to him and saw the half frozen Ivan still stuck in the floorboard.

"Ivan! Are you ok? What happened to you?" Piers asked, looking unhappy with what had happened to his ship. Ivan shock his head, since he was half frozen and unable to speak. He turned to Garet and said;

"Garet! Help me defrost Ivan and get him out of the flooring." Garet started by using a small fire spell to melt the ice that was covering Ivan. Then Piers and Garet slowly pulled a cold and sore Ivan out of where he was and took him below. Garet got a fire going to keep Ivan warm, and then Piers started questioning Ivan about what happened. He also asked Garet to stay where he was and not to leave. He didn't want to have to lend a 'helping hand' again, especially after the last two times had gotten him into a bit of trouble…

"Ivan, just what did you tell Mia to make an icicle out of you?" Piers asked, relieved that Ivan would be fine.

"I was talking to Mia about Garet, and I got her to admit that she likes him. However, she asked me how I knew, and I told her the truth…" Ivan said, shivering inside several blankets. Piers shook his head and said;

"Consider yourself lucky that you didn't get hurt worse than what you did. But it may be for the best that she told Garet like she did." Garet was a bit confused still about why Mia had stopped speaking, so he asked Ivan why;

"So why the heck did she just stop talking to me before Ivan? I'm not a scary guy to talk to, and we've talked plenty of times before. But something just stopped her from talking." Ivan laughed at this, seeing that Garet still didn't get what was happening with Mia.

"You still don't get it Garet. Mia _likes_ you." Ivan said, barely keeping in his laughter. The confusion on Garet's face just got worse.

"But what's the big deal with that?" Garet asked. Hearing this Piers burst out laughing also, much to Garet's annoyance. With a big grin on his face, he said;

"Not as in just friends, but something more. Think about Felix and Sheba, or Isaac and Jenna."

"That's how much Mia likes you Garet. She likes you in a _romantic_ way." Ivan added. Garet was dumbstruck for a moment, and then he finally understood. All Garet could say is; "Oh." which caused both Ivan and Piers to crack up further. Garet was NOT happy.

"Come on guys, this isn't funny, Mia's hurt. And all because I was blind to how she feels about me." Garet said with an angry look on his face. Piers stopped laughing for a moment, but he was still on the verge of doing so.

"So what are you going to do about it? Do you like her just as she likes you then?" Piers asked. Garet looked uneasy for a moment, but then he said;

"Yeah I do. I never knew it though. I have wanted to kiss her for some time now; she's the prettiest Adept in all of Weyard." Ivan nodded in approval and spoke;

"Well then, you had better think of a way to let her know and cheer her up. She's put herself in a very uncomfortable situation here. And don't do anything stupid! The last thing we want to see is you stuck like I was." Garet nodded and said;

"Don't you worry; I'm not as dense as people make me out to be." With that Garet went off to think of a way to cheer up Mia. He quickly got an idea and asked a Venus Djinni for some help.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Garet was finally seeing the truth, Mia was in her cabin crying about what had happened that day.

'_I-I can't believe I was stupid enough to tell Garet that I like him. It just slipped out of my mouth because I was so angry with what Ivan had done last night. Just what am I supposed to do now?' _Mia sniffed a little bit. _'I feel so embarrassed; I did want to tell him, just not like how I did…'_ With that she started crying again. _'I also hurt Ivan really badly...'_

A couple of moments later, Garet had arrived at the door to Mia's cabin. He heard her sobbing, and knew that he had to follow his idea through. He would do a smart thing. _'For once.'_ He thought as he knocked on the door and slowly made his way in.

"Um, Mia, are you ok?" Garet asked, with an unusual look of worry on his face. Mia stopped crying for a moment, and saw that Garet was there. It only made her feel worse than what she already felt.

"I feel terrible…" Mia said sadness in her eyes. "I've made the biggest fool out of my self today. I also hurt Ivan badly…" Mia started crying again. Garet wasn't sure of what to do, so he settled on giving her a hug, which she returned fiercely.

"Don't worry about it Mia." Garet whispered. "You did a brave thing in telling me how you feel. To be honest, I would have had a harder time telling you the same thing." Hearing this confused Mia a little.

"But why would you tell me the same sort of thing Garet?" She asked. Garet grinned at this, and just said;

"Why don't you come outside with me, and I'll show you."

"Oh, ok then." Mia said. They made their way up to where Mia had pounded Ivan into the flooring like a nail. But where there was a half-frozen Adept, there were now a large number of beautiful flowers. Mia looked at this and asked Garet;

"These are beautiful! Garet, how did these flowers get here?" Mia swooned at the thought that Garet had done this for her. "Are these flowers really for me Garet?" Garet gave Mia a sheepish grin and said;

"Of course they are! I heard that you were crying, and I wanted to do something to do something special to cheer you up. So I asked 'Flower' to help me grow these flowers for you so that you'd feel better." Mia brightened up at this and looked to Garet.

"I love them! Thank you for doing this Garet!" She said, her smile getting brighter. With that she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Garet felt his face go warm at this and put an arm around Mia. He asked her;

"I also heard that you would like to go around Weyard with me when this is all over. It sounds like fun to me. So where would you like to go first?"

"Well I'd like to go to Aqua Rock first, and then we could…"

The two Adepts then sat down near the flowers and made plans for their holiday travels around weyard.

Fin

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go, the third and final installation of the series that I started with 'Felix, get up already." I reckon that I may edit this once or twice, but that's just to make sure that I've got the grammar and everything set out. Read and Review if you liked this people!


End file.
